


Me Too

by noochieD



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A meadow for two, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, I love this pairing, Kissing, Pearl is not in it for that long, Songs, disscussion over fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noochieD/pseuds/noochieD
Summary: This is what happened the day after Greg tried to fuse with Rose.





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about what I wish happened after Greg tried to Fuse with Rose. Enjoy!

The breeze flew past her making her hair rise and then slowly float down. As her legs began to give in, Rose sat in the sand as she stared past the fence, waiting. She had been out there for three hours so far and there was still no sign of him, but she would wait longer. After he tried to fuse with her the day before, she could not help but feel sad. Sad that she could not give him a breath taking experience. It seemed ridiculous to feel this way since he obviously loved her whether they could fuse or not, but she wanted him to feel anything that was similar to fusion. So she waited.

"Rose?", the petite figure behind her stepped forward so that she was in Roses line of sight, "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Rose continued to look past the fence without glancing up at the crystal gem that stood before her, "I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"Greg."

Pearl clenched her fist at the very mention of his name, but did not show any emotion towards the subject through her expression, "You've been out here for a long time now. You should come inside..." Pearl thought to herself, 'With me.'

Pearl felt a wave of jealousy sink in when Rose did not reply. She just kept looking for him, "Rose, I don't think he's coming-"

"He will."

"But if he doesn't then you will have sat out here for no reason."

Rose smiled, "I know he'll come... He always does."

Pearl still persisted, "What will you do if he doesn't come.", she had gotten Rose. She was certain of it when Roses smile faltered for a split second. It made sense to Pearl that Rose would like her more then that stupid human. He was just a toy and she was a gem. He did not know Rose like she did. Or so she thought.

Rose looked down at the sand, "If he doesn't come....", She lifted her head to look past the fence again, "Then I'll go to him."

Pearl gave up as her fist slackened and her lips curled downwards into a frown, "I see... If you need me I'll be inside."

"Okay."

Pearl walked away as she internally muttered insults about Greg in an attempt to keep from crying.

Rose sat there waiting for another hour and a half before she stood up. She jumped up over the fence and landed gently on her feet before she began to walk down the beach, "Greg!"

There was no answer, so she continued down the Beach calling out his name every now and then. A few minutes later, she could here the sound of a vehicle approaching. A smile made its way to her lips when she saw his van come into view. She waved as the vehicle got closer and closer until it stopped in front of her.

"Greg."

The human stepped out of the vehicle and walked up to her, "Hey Rose."

"I've been waiting for you, but after a little while I decided to look for you."

A light blush painted Gregs cheeks, "I'm sorry to make you wait, but I woke up at ten instead of eight today."

Rose stepped forward and grabbed his hand, "I may have been too eager for you to arrive and I waited outside even though I knew you were probably still asleep."

Greg chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "Well I'm glad I'm here now."

"Me too.", she squeezed his hand as she gave him a sweet smile that made his heart flutter, "Greg, could I talk to you about something?"

"Of course."

Rose sat down and tugged on him lightly, cueing him to sit next to her which he gladly did, "Greg?"

"Ya?"

She turned her head to look at him, "I know we cannot fuse, but I was wondering if there was anything humans do that is similar to fusion."

"Well, it matters on what fusion is mostly about."

Rose started to think for a moment before responding, "Fusion is a way we can show our love for another gem. And it helps us gain even more bonds with our loved ones. I guess it brings us together and helps strengthen our relationship by making us become one.", Rose smiled at Greg, "Is there anything humans do that is like that?"

"I guess humans show their love for one another through their actions or by spending time together."

"But we already spend our time together."

Greg placed his hand on top of hers, "Sometimes we humans will go on special outings together where it's just the two of us, alone."

Rose pulled Greg into a hug, "When would you like to go on a special outing?"

Greg set his chin on her shoulder, "We could go now, if you'd like."

"I'd like that."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

They stopped once they were in front of a beautiful meadow full of flowers that decorated the grass like freckles of color.

"It's beautiful Greg."

"I guess. But it's no where near as beautiful as you."

Rose giggled as she intertwined her fingers with his, "Thank you. You're really good looking as well."

"I try.", Greg picked up his guitar case with his free hand before they walked into the meadow and found a place to sit in the grass.

It was a quiet spot for the both of them to just sit and enjoy each others company. Rose would ask Greg a question about human culture and in return he would ask her about the crystal gems. The stories Greg would tell Rose about the humans would make her smile or laugh. After many more stories were exchanged, Greg began to sing songs to Rose and when she giggled after each song, Greg would give her a cheesy grin as he blushed immensely.

"Do you have anymore songs?", Rose scooted closer to Greg to a point where the ruffles and laces on her poofy, white dress were covering one of his feet.

"Ya. I've got first song you ever heard me sing when I was singing on the beach."

"Oh, I love that one. Sing it to me."

Greg started the song up as Rose closed hers eyes and rocked side-to-side with the rhythm. The tune floated off of his lips and danced around her ears as she listened intently. Images of Greg singing to millions and millions of people lit up in Roses head. The crowd was swaying their bodies as they lifted up there arms. When he got to the chorus, the lights around Greg in the image brightened to a point where he could not see past the stage. As the song was coming to an end, the lights dimmed down to show a beach with no one else there except for herself as she clapped. Then the song was done and she opened her eyes and smiled at Greg, "It was amazing. I loved it."

"Thank you."

Rose leaned over Greg and hugged him, "I'm glad I was there that night. Out on the beach."

"Me too.", Greg hugged her back as his face began to heat up again. 

When they pulled away Rose turned to him and asked, "Are you hungry? If you want I could just-", she put her hands together in front of her and then pulled her hands away from each other, making a basket appear and land on the ground in front of her, "There."

She opened the basket and pulled out a dark candy packet, "I believe these are calle M&M's."

"Thanks Rose.", Greg gave her a toothy grin and closed his eyes, but he opened them immediately when he felt something touch his teeth.

Rose had an M&M between her thumb and index finger and had tried to feed it to Greg, "Here."

Greg obliged by opening his mouth and letting her slip the M&M into his mouth. He swallowed the chocolate and blushed even harder when she presented another one. With every M&M he ate Rose would appear to be getting closer and closer. He watched as she picked up another M&M and his belly burned when she placed it in between her big, pink lips and pulled him in closer to her so that their noses were touching.

His voice was barely audible when he looked into her calm eyes, "R-rose.", he nodded and closed his eyes as his body was pressed up against hers and a burning sensation sent a shiver down his spine. He brought his hands up and cupped her face as she held him closer. When they pulled away Rose laid down on the grass and held him in her arms, "I think I love you alot more than I thought I did."

Greg wrapped his arms as far as he could around her, "Me too."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story and thank you for reading! If there is anyway I could have improved my writing please write your suggestions for me! Thank you!


End file.
